


"Hey Presto!"

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Crack Fic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Marvin scooped the screaming ferret into his hands before it could run away, hands pressing down on the wiggly creature.“Hey presto!” Marvin yelled, holding the ferret up Lion King style so the others could see. “I’d like to thank Jackie for the glorious idea!”





	"Hey Presto!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ema670](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/gifts).



> i cOME BEARING A GIFT EMA670 THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION

Marvin scooped the screaming ferret into his hands before it could run away, hands pressing down on the wiggly creature.

“Hey presto!” Marvin yelled, holding the ferret up Lion King style so the others could see. “I’d like to thank Jackie for the glorious idea!”

Chase and Jackie burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of the brown and black furred creature, black eyes glaring hatefully down on the two.

Schneep smiled wide, a rare sight in the presence of Anti. “Not so threatening now, are you frettchen?”

Anti hissed.

“Hold up guys,” Marvin said with a smirk. “Ferrets are quick, clever creatures. Let me adjust the spell.”

At this moment, Anti sank his needle sharp teeth in Marvin’s gloved hand, drawing a surprised cry from the magician as he dropped the mammal. The demon scampered away, claws clicking on hardwood as he made a beeline for freedom.

Suddenly a burst of green magic struck the rodent in the side, changing his form. Laughter from all four of the men rang out.

Through tears, Chase choked out, “I am a turtle!”

Everyone laughed even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of chapter two of Sticky Notes was supposed to be a joke until ema670 over on Ao3 asked if Marvin really did turn Anti into a ferret.


End file.
